monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fanfic:The Art of the Hunt/INTRODUCTION/@comment-4732465-20140216162938
Scar: Hello, Scar The Deviljho here. Yes you heard me correctly, Deviljho. Your favorite Gojira57 is now captured. We put him in a cell made of Dragonite ore, dont ask how we managed to get it but.... Gojira57: LET ME OUT! I SWEAR TO GOD, When I get out i will stab your tail so many times it will fall into billions of pieces! Scar: SHUT UP! Gojira57: NO you Shut up, thats my line! Scar: anyways, Im here to show you a character I made for Gojira57 for your fan fic Master Ceadus 27, Prepare for the best of Deviljho creation. Gojira57: Oh brother here we go! Name: Drake Gender: male Counterpart Monster: Gore Magala (because he was infected by one) Appearance: Prior to becoming a hunter, he wore tribal chlothing similar to those of Moga village (despite living in the Crismon Forest Tribe in Ultimiose), But after he becomes a hunter, he wears full Rathalos armor. He is also blind in one eye. His weapon is a zinogre greatsword. Backstory: He was born in the crismon forest and lived there for years, Until one day when he was infected by the feral wyvern virus, when a Gore Magala attacked him when he was eight. The village warriors fought it off, but the medicine man felt helpless as the feral wyvern virus slowly infected Drake. But miraculously, one day, he was up and running, as healthy as can be. That is where things got even more interesting as he began to exhibit unusual abilities, similar to a Gore magala. He was able to manipulate the virus inside him due to the fact the virus somehow bonded to him in the genetic level. Naturally, the village became frightened of him, and banished him when he was 13. It did not upset him however, since he always wanted to see the outside world anyway. He became a hunter in moga when he decided to do it for a hobby, as it would allow him to see different lands. He rarely uses the feral wyvern virus inside him, only doing so when it is needed. Personality: Despite the things that happened in his life, he is more or less a happy go lucky attitude person, often cheering up people rather easily. He is also easily facinated by new things that he sees. Despite the Feral Wyvern virus's habit of inducing aggression into it's host, Drake seems unnaffected personality wise by it. Powers: Due to the Feral wyvern virus bonding to him on the genetic level, he is able to lift heavier object than him, he is faster, and able to manipulate spheres of Feral wyvern virus (like the gore magala), and even heal quickly. But his most startling ability is the ability of Psychokinesis. Trivia: Drake's bonding to the Feral wyvern virus is based on the live action resident evil movies, where Alice bonds to the T-virus on the genetic level and thus gaining powers from it. Scar: Well what do you think Gojira57? Master Ceadus 27? not bad for a brute wyvern huh? Gojira57: ...... Ok, I will admit that it is better than i thought it would be. Scar: Good. (starts to leave. Gojira57: HEY! IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME OUT OF HERE! and people ask me why i hate deviljho....